


Urbosa's Fury

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Queer Found Family, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Urbosa, Trans woman Link, Trans woman Urbosa, Urbosa's Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: "Let me sing you the Song of Urbosa the way they sing it in Gerudo."





	Urbosa's Fury

She wears her Gerudo clothes when she goes to see Urbosa.

"You always wore it well," Urbosa says, looking her up and down, "but this time you know it's not a costume."

"You... you knew?" Link feels stunned.

"I have an eye for kin," Urbosa says, and it takes Link a minute to understand what she means.

Urbosa looks slightly exasperated, but draws Link into a hug.

"Did you think you were alone, child?" she murmurs into Link's hair. "Let me sing you the Song of Urbosa the way they sing it in Gerudo."

Link finds a family that night.


End file.
